Future Diary OC: Next Survival Game
by Luckygirl1
Summary: Yukii and Yuno are nearly at the end of being God and Goddess. So, they decide to create the next Survival Game! I need 12 OC's, so please send them in! Who will win? Only time will tell...
1. Make your OC!

Future Diary OC! Hello, I'm making a story about the next Survival Game! But, I need your help! I've already created the 1st Diary owner, so I need 11 more! When the 12 OC's have been made, I will pick their numbers... Then let the games begin!

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Name of Diary:

What does it do:

Hair and eye colour:

Outfit (please discribe in detail):

Personality:

Background (Childhood):

Does the childhood have an effect on his/her personality?:

Why:

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

What weapons does he/she use:

Weapons not good at using:

Why not?:

Would they like to be paired with another OC?:


	2. Meet my OC! Kimiko Hawatari!

Hello, I have 10 OC's so far! (Mine and the 9 Reviews.) I'm so happy! I just need 2 more! Any way, I bet your wondering who my OC is. Well... Here she is:

Name: Kimiko Hawatari

Nickname: Kim (Only to close friends)

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Name of Diary: Trust Diary

What does it do: The Trust Diary finds out who she can and can't trust in the room she is in. It also say's why she should trust them. However, there is a drawback. The Diary does not say if they are lying or telling the truth.

Hair and eye colour: Hair is dark purple, wore down at all times. Bangs that reach shoulders. Eyes are dark pink.

Outfit (please discribe in detail): Short black dress, halway down to her knees. Has two white ribbions on the side of her straps. Short black boots and long black and white socks up to her knees. Also, she wears a black and white beret.

Personality: Kimiko is very happy, with a smile on her face and always ready to help other people. Kimiko doesn't really trust people unless she really knows them. However, she has the mind of a killer. Her killer personality is cold, rude and sarcastic. She doesn't really care who gets in her way, innocent or another Dairy owner, when killing. Kimiko also likes to talk to her 'imaginary friends' Yukii and Yuno.

Background (Childhood): Kimiko's childhood was a good and bad one. Growing up, she was left alone alot because her parents were always busy with work. (They were owners of a big company.) This made Kimiko grow to resent her parents as they promised to take her places, then rush off at the last second for work. One day, when she was 12, she heard her parents talking. She heard her mother say to her father that life would be easier with out Kimiko. This made Kimiko snap. She went into her killer personality and killed her parents. When she snapped out of it, Kimiko has no memory of what had happened. She thought a murderer had killed her parents. Kimiko got a job to pay for the gas, electricity, water and heat.

Does the childhood have an effect on his/her personality?: Yes

Why?: It made her trust people less.

Mother: Aya Hawatari (Dead)

Father: Ren Hawatari (Dead)

Siblings: Nope

What weapons does he/she use: When in killer personality, sowrds for long range and knifes for short/close range.

Weapons not good at using: Bombs

Why not?: Hands are too shakey when handling them. Kimiko is afraid she might set one off.

Would they like to be paired with another OC?: I'll choose her pairing.

So, here is Kimiko Hawatari! I hope you like her! I'll be choosing the Numbers of the Diary Owners very soon and your OC might be in it!

Bye for now!


	3. Meet the OC's!

Yay, I'm so happy! I've finally got 12 OC's! Here are the names and numbers:

1st: Kimiko Hawatari

2nd: Kazuki Shirayuki

3rd: Jay J. Albert

4th: Nanami Umeko

5th: Reiko Kai

6th: Naoto Kurokawa

7th: Tatsuya Fujimoto

8th: Akihana Kawano

9th: Naoda Senri

10th: Rin Akiyama

11th: Morro Kisuma

12th: Isamu Saeki

There they all are! Hope you like the numbers that they are. The prologue will come out very soon!


	4. Future Diary Prologue

**Future Diary Prologue**

**Hello, and welcome to the newer prologue. I thought the other one didn't really have enough detail for each character and bamafelix helped me with that. Well, here is the newer new version. **

_It was a dark void. Nothing was in it apart from two people. Yuki and Yuno, God and Goddess of Time and Space. The God and Goddess were quite young, only fourteen years old. Yukii had dark blue eyes and black hair, while Yuno had light pink hair and eyes. Both wore black shapeless cloaks. They were both hugging each other. They were also floating. "Yuki…" murmured Yuno."Yes?" asked Yuki looking at Yuno. _

_"Our time is nearly up for being God and Goddess. Without us, the world may fade into nothingness...we must choose a successor...Do you think we should start the new Survival Games to pick the new God or Goddess?" Yuno asked, staring at Yuki. Yuki hesitated. The last time the Survival Game had been carried out, it had been terrifying...but it had also brought him and Yuno together..._

_Yuki slowly nodded his head, remembering all the events that had occurred on his and Yuno's way to Godhood._

_"I think we should." Yuki said, as pillars and platforms filled the void. A bright white light came on as floating stones appeared and a large stone circle appeared where Yuki and Yuno were floating. "Let the new Survival Games begin!" cried Yuki and Yuno together, while floating to rest on the circle._

Meanwhile:

A young girl about the age of 18 with auburn hair and green eyes was being chased. She wore black dress pants, a white button up shirt and a black sleeveless vest. She also had a brown duster coat and on her feet were some tennis shoes. The girl had a loaf of bread under her arm.

She was known as Rin Akiyama.

"Get back here!"

Rin was currently being chased by man named Isamu Saeki.

He wore camouflage coloured clothing and had black hair and brown eyes. His age was between 25 and 26 years old. "Hey! Stop!" he cried, running after her. Rin fled through an alleyway, with Isamu close behind.

"Damn it! Why did I have to pick a house with someone inside?!" cursed Rin, as she climbed up a fence. Isamu climbed up after her. "Is he the member of the Self Defense Force or something?!"

"I'm Lieutenant Saeki of the Self Defense Force! Stop!"

"GODDAMMIT!"

Rin then jumped off the fence. Rin's mobile phone beeped. Placing the loaf of bread between her teeth, she flipped open her phone. The message was from unknown.

**"Dear Rin Akiyama, you have been chosen to play the Survival Game. If you choose to accept, you will win a major reward at the end. Please click Yes if you want to enter the Cathedral of Causality or no if you wish to decline."**

"The Survival Game, huh? Sound's interesting." Rin thought grinning. Little did she know, Isamu and 10 others had received this message. "I'll click yes! Anything to get this guy off my track!"

As Rin clicked yes, a dark black smoke came out of her phone and wrapped itself around her. When it cleared she was gone.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Isamu asked to himself, stopping. It was two turns and then a dead end after the fence.

Isamu flipped open his phone after hearing a sudden beeping coming from it. It was a message. "A major reward… Hm, sounds interesting. I'll give it a go. Could be worth something." Isamu said and clicked yes. The same black smoke came out his phone and wrapped itself around him. When that cleared he was gone.

Having just been let out of prison facility, Morro Kisuma was looking for something to do.

To be honest, she was bored.

Morro was in the city park and sat on one of the benches. Morro was 17 years and had been in prison for 3 years. She had long snow-white hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a black tank top under a cropped burgundy jacket and a pair of light grey jeans. She also wore a pair of knee high black laced boots over them.

Morro was watching a young boy playing with a stuffed octopus. He looked about ten. The boy had bleached blond hair and his left eye was green, his right blue. The boy was wearing a button down shirt of different colours, black pants with a belt, dress shoes and white gloves. The boy looked up at Morro.

"Why are you watching me?" he asked. For a ten year old, he sounded older that he actually is.

"Oh… Sorry! I was just thinking about something!" Morro said, blushing slightly.

"My name is Reiko Kai. What's yours?" he asked, picking up the octopus and walking over to her.

"My name is Morro Kisuma."

As if by magic, both of their phones began to beep at the exact same moment. They both looked at their phones.

"Survival Game? What's that?" wondered Morro out loud.

"Should we click yes? It sounds like fun!" said Reiko excitedly.

"Sure. Why not? It sounds like a new game app or something." They both clicked yes. A thick layer of black smoke appeared and wound itself round the two of them.

They both disappeared.

Naoda Senri was currently sat at her home, in her bedroom, on her phone.

She had short midnight blue hair and azure eyes. Naoda wore a black long sleeved shirt that had a red cross in the middle. She was also wearing black shorts with a chain dangling from the left pocket. She was wearing black sneakers. She is 27 years old.

"Man, am I sleepy." Naoda said, stretching out to lie down on her bed. Her phone beeped. Naoda picked it up and blinked. "A Survival Game?" Naoda grinned. "Sounds like fun." Naoda clicked yes. She laughed as the black smoke wound itself round. Then, she was gone.

Naoto Kurokawa skipped down the stairs of her friend's house, Tatsuya Fujimoto.

"Tatsu-chan! Where are you~!?" she sang, looking round.

Naoto was between the age of 13/14 years old. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was current wearing her school uniform. The uniform of the very school she would be traveling to with her bestest friend in the whole universe.

Naoto walked into the living room.

"Oh! There you are!" she said smiling at the boy sat in the room.

Of course it was Tatsuya Fujimoto. She could easily recognize him by his unkempt black hair and bright green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that had a large white cross design aligned to the right side and jean pants. On his wrist, he wore a bracelet with a small cross attached to it. Tatsuya looked up with a calm smile.

"Hello, Nao-chan." Tatsuya said nonchalantly. "You should really ask before staying over, you know? And also be careful cos people might start to talk." It was clear from that last comment that he was teasing her, but Naoto blushed a little.

"W-what?! A-about what?! I-It's not l-like-"

"Well father always says-"

Naoto's phone beeped with a lively tune that saved her from hearing any more. "Hang on a sec, Tatsuya!" She pulled out her phone and looked at it. "Huh? Survival Game? What's that? I wonder what will happen if I click yes…" Naoto's hand hovered over the buttons.

Tatsuya, however, was feeling nervous for a reason he couldn't understand. "Wait! Don't press 'yes'! Something doesn't-!" He started to shout...but too late.

Naoto clicked yes. A strange black smoke spewed from the screen and wrapped it self around her, completely consuming her. She vanished.

Tatsuya's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what just happened. His friend...his closest friend has literally just vanished into thin air. He probably would've stayed in that position if Tatsuya's phone hadn't beeped just then. He flipped it open. He didn't understand what the rest of this message meant about 'Cathedral of Causality' but he recognized the words 'Survival Game'. He hoped that if he clicked yes as Naoto had that he would go to wherever she went...but he hesitated.

Why do I get the feeling that the moment I press yes, there's no turning back?...Is this the road I wish to take...

He deliberated on it for a good five seconds before clicking yes.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you Naoto." He was then taken by the same black smoke that took his friend moments earlier.

Nanami Umeko was currently on her way to school.

She swung her school bag around. She had light brown hair that was tied in two messy pigtails that fell across her neck. Her bangs were messy and often covered her eyes (which were hazel) when she shook her head. Nanami was wearing a loose brown tank top and a short white skirt with flower designs on the bottom. She had black boots and had multiple clips of different colours in her hair.

"I wonder what we will do at school today…?" she muttered to herself as she walked along. Nanami shivered slightly. "It's getting cold."

Nanami's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her school bag. "Survival Game? Sound's like a fun game. Maybe it will give me something to do." As Nanami clicked yes. A large veil of black smoke wrapped itself around her and she, like others who had been victimized by it, vanished.

Akihana Kawano was currently asleep. She had brown hair with purple highlights in it. She looked about 14 years old.

A young girl ran into her room, who looked about 5 years of age. "Hana! Wake up!" the young girl cried, climbing onto Akihana's bed. Akihana grunted slightly.

"WAKE UP!" cried the young girl, who was called Misuko. Akihana bolted out of bed.

"What? What's happening?!" she yelled, looking round the room.

"Mum said to come down stairs for breakfast." Misuko replied, smiling and walked out.

Akihana had violet eyes that were filled with sleep. Akihana rubbed her eyes and got dressed. She wore a short sleeved pink t-shirt, purple cardigan with a light blue skirt. She slipped on a pair of red flats. "I'm still sleepy…" she yawned, stretching. Akihana's IPhone beeped, in a loud tune. She slid her finger over the phone to unlock it.

"Hm? Survival Game? Is that a new app or something?...Well, not like it'll take much space..." Akihana clicked yes and she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Jay J. Albert walked out of a shop, holding a bag carefully. "I'll get you this time, Tommy." She whispered to herself, grinning.

Jay J had brown hair and golden eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top and jeans with sneakers. A dark blue sweatshirt was tied round her waist. She was 17 years old. Jay J's phone vibrated in her pocket.

She came to a nearby bench and sat down. Jay J placed the bag beside her and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Survival Game? Major Reward? Did Tommy send me this? I'll click yes, then get him back with my trick later." Said Jay J, laughing quietly as she thought of her trick. So, she clicked yes. Then...she was gone. The bag was still left on the bench where she was sat.

Shirayuki Kazuki tilted his head slightly. He was working out a math puzzle in his bedroom.

"Done." He said, placing down his pencil. "That was easy. Next one." He said to himself, picking up the next sheet. Shirayuki has long black hair with a white tip at the end. His eyes are azure blue. He was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt. Over the t-shirt was a white hoodie that has a blue stripe. He wore white pants to his ankles and white shoes with blue stripes on them. He looked about 14 years old.

Shirayuki's phone beeped a happy little tune. He picked it up and looked at the message. "Ah, so it has begun." he said quietly and began to laugh in a way that could only be described as psychotic.

As he laughed, his hair turned white and his eyes turned red. "I think I'll click 'yes' then!" As he clicked yes, his hair turned back to black and his eyes turned back to normal. He vanished, just like the others before him.

Kimiko Hawatari gathered up her school things and opened the front door.

_"I wonder if I will see Shirayuki-kun today."_ She thought to herself, then blushed. _"What am I thinking?! There's no way he will look at me!" _

She then mentally slapped herself.

Kimiko had long purple hair that was not tied up. Her bangs reached her shoulders. Her eyes were dark pink.

Kimiko wore a short black dress that was halfway down to her knees. The dress had two white ribbons on the side of her straps to the dress. She also wore short black boots and long black and white socks up to her knees. Also, Kimiko was wearing a black and white beret. Kimiko looked about 14 years old.

"Bye, Aunt! Bye, Uncle!" she called back into the house. Her aunt and uncle appeared from the living room.

"Have a good day at school, dear." Said her aunt, smiling at Kimiko.

"I will." Said Kimiko, smiling back.

When Kimiko closed the front door, her aunt turned to her uncle. "Kimiko's coping very well...with it being the second anniversary of her parents' deaths tomorrow." Said her aunt, sitting down and sighing. "Well, the police did say that she lost a huge part of her memory to do with that day." Said her uncle.

"She only remembers these last 2 years and nothing before that so I don't see why she wouldn't." Said her uncle sitting next to her aunt.

Kimiko skipped down to the road to her school. "I can't wait for today~!" she sang loudly. Kimiko's phone beeped loudly.

"Huh? My phone? What could it be?" Kimiko asked no one in particular. She took her phone out from her pocket. "Survival Game? Sounds like it could be fun. Is it a new game?" Kimiko clicked 'yes' and when she did that...she disappeared in a thick cloud of black smoke.

_Back in the void, Yuno smiled at Yuki. "We have gathered all 12 contestants for the Game! Now all we have to do it explain the rules!" Said Yuno giggling happily. Yuno kissed Yukii. "Then, let's get the contestants here!" Yuki cried as one by one, figures appeared…_

**I want to give a big thank you to bamafelix, who helped me with the prologue. Thank you so much! I would also like to give a big thank you to everyone who has sent in their OC's. Next time, Yukii and Yuno explain the rules of the game. **


	5. Future Diary Chapter 1

**Future Diary OC**

**Chapter 1**

**Rules of the Game**

Yuno and Yukii smiled at all the contestants, who were stood on the platforms. They were all blurry shadows so it was impossible to tell who it was. "Welcome to the new Survival Game!" cried Yuno, throwing her arms out in a grand gesture. "You have all been chosen to take part in this Game!" Yuno went on, smiling widely.

"Eh?! Yukii and Yuno?! What's going on?!" came Kimiko's voice from the first platform.

"I'm glad you asked, 1st." said Yuno, floating over to platform.

"Every single person who is stood here has been chosen for this Game." Yukii said, looking down at the first platform.

"B-but… I thought you were just my imaginary friends! I didn't know you were real!" cried Kimiko, her eyes darting from Yuno to Yukii in fascination.

A voice rang out from the 10th platform. "What's this 'major reward', anyway?" The shadow moved slightly, as the weight was shifted from foot to foot.

"Oh, right! The reward!" said Yuno, floating back up to be with Yukii. "Yukii? Why don't you tell them?"

Yukii nodded, then looked at every contestant in turn. "The major reward is…" Yukii paused for a dramatic effect. "The new God, or Goddess, of Time and Space!" he cried.

There was a long pause as it sunk in.

"What kind of things can we do?" came a voice from the second platform.

Kimiko's head whipped to the left. "_Shirayuki-kun_?!" she thought in her head. _"What is he doing here? I'll have to ask him later…"_

"As an answer to your question, Shirayuki, you can reshape the world to how you see fit and do many other things. But… you can't bring someone back to life." Yukii said bowing his head.

"Seems interesting." Came a voice from the 12th platform. "But why is it called the 'Survival' Game?" the shadow moved slightly as arms were crossed over each other.

Yuno giggled. "I had a feeling someone was going to ask that question."

Yukii nodded. "It's called the Survival Game for exactly one reason…" he paused again. "You have to kill to live."

There was a murmured gasp. "K-kill? I-I don't wa-want to kill someone!" came another voice from the 6th platform.

A voice came from the 5th platform. "So all we have to do is find out the person's identity, then kill them?" he/she asked. Another voice rang out from the 4th platform. "We would be killed if anything slips out about us around other Future Diary holders." Yukii nodded. "That is correct."

A voice came out from the 3rd platform. "So how do we kill the Diary Holders?" Yuno smiled. "You will have find out for yourself."

"Ok, so all we have to do is find each other, kill each other and then become God or Goddess?" A voice came from the 9th platform. Yuno and Yukii nodded. "Yes, that is what you have to do."

Yuno and Yukii looked at each other. "In your phones, your diaries will be set for the next 90 days. In those 90 days, you will have to find each other and kill each other to become the new God or Goddess. Your diary's will help you in different ways and will be updated each time you do something. Yuno and I will be keeping an eye on you during the Game. You can come and see us by using an app on your phones to come back to the Space. With that being said…" Yukii spread out his arms. "Let the Survival Game begin!"

With Yukii saying that, everyone vanished.

Yuno turned to Yukii. "Who do you expect to win and take over as new God?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Yukii. Yukii bowed his head to think. "…I think the 1st is likely to win." Yuno nodded. "Me too." She said. "But the 2nd as well… If their friends, it's going to be hard."

Yukii wrapped his arms around Yuno and pulled her close. "I know. But think about what we had to go through just to be here… We will just have to see what happens…"

**All right! Chapter 1 is done! Yay! Sorry if it's a little short. Next time, it's trouble in Kimiko's school! I have decided to follow the Manga story line instead of the Anime. So, in the Manga not all the characters spoke. This is why most of the characters didn't speak in mine. But still, most of the characters will appear in the next couple of chapters. I decided to re-update the chapter as I had read the first bit of the Manga (Dues telling the Diary Owners about the Game, which is what Yukii and Yuno had done.) See you soon! **


	6. Chapter 2 3rd and 10th's team up!

**Chapter 2**

**Trouble at School**

**3****rd**** and 10****th****'s team up?!**

Kimiko gathered up her school things and placed them into her bag. "Bye Auntie!" she cried as she shut the door. "_What did happen yesterday? Was that a dream I had? About Yukii and Yuno being real and seeing Shirayuki there as well…" _Kimiko's phone beeped. She jumped then rummaged around in her school bag and flipped open her phone. "_Dear Kimiko, this is Shirayuki Kazuki. I need to speak to you in private and as soon as possible. I will meet you at our Form room before everyone else." _

Kimiko's eyes widened. "_S-shirayuki-kun wants to speak to me?! In private?! I better hurry to school…!_" Kimiko sped up her pace. When she slowed to go round the corner, her phone beeped. She flipped it up to read the message. On the screen, it read:

_8:12am _

_I saw Shirayuki-kun's text message. He wishes to speak to me. I can trust him. He can help me!_

Kimiko blinked as she looked at her phone. "I can trust Shirayuki-kun? I wonder what that is all about? I can find out when I get to school."

Meanwhile…

Two mysterious figures were stood by the school building, wearing dark cloaks. The first figure spoke. "So that's what I want you to do. Then we can defeat 1st and 2nd." The second figure nodded. "Remember though. My Diary will tell me if you are lying at any point. I still not that comfortable teaming up with you. I feel like something's going to happen."

"I know. I'm not lying, though. You can trust me." The first figure threw back her hood to reveal herself, Rin Akiyama, Future Diary owner 10th. The second figure removed her cloak to reveal herself as Jay J. Albert, Future Diary owner 3rd. "Well… I'm not so sure about you lying but all we have to do now all we have to do is wait for 1st and 2nd to come."

Jay J picked up her sniper gun. "I'm ready for action." Rin nodded and grinned. "Let's do this."

With Kimiko

Kimiko flew up the stairs and into the class room. "S-so sorry I'm late, Shirayuki-kun!" she gasped, leaning over to catch her breath. Shiryuki turned away from the window to look at her. "Don't worry. You're not late." Kimiko gasped a few more times before standing up right. "What did you want to speak to me about?" she asked, stepping over to Shiryuki. "Well, I wanted to ask you about the Survival Game…" he paused to look at Kimiko. She nodded. "What about it?" she asked.

"How about me and you team up for the Survival Game? Our Diaries work well together. Kimiko took in this information. "But at the end, one of us will have to die, won't we?" she asked, nervously. Shiryuki nodded. "Don't worry. We will figure it out near the end, Kimiko- chan." He said, smiling. "Right!" said Kimiko, returning the smile.

Kimiko went over to the window and looked down. She noticed two figures standing below. They were both looking up. One of the figures pointed up at her then lifted a gun up. "Shiryuki-kun… W-what are they do-" Kimiko barely had time to react before Shiryuki pulled her down on to the floor. A second later a bullet smashed through the window, then bounced harmlessly onto the floor. "It must be two of the Diary Owners." Whispered Shiryuki. Kimiko nodded while looking at the bullet. "One of them must be good at using guns." Again, Kimiko nodded.

Shiryuki lifted his head up slightly to look outside. "They've gone. They must be making their way up here." Kimiko's phone beeped. On it, it read:

_8:28am_

_One of the Diary Owners tried to shoot me. Shiryuki-kun saved me. I can keep trusting him. He will help protect me!_

"We need to arm ourselves with weapons. It's a good thing I asked you to come before school. No one can get in our way if we go to the kitchen." Shiryuki said, pulling Kimiko up. "What about the school kitchen? It has knives in there." Kimiko said, looking towards the door.

"Good. We need to be quick though." Shiryuki said moving quickly to the door and looking out. No one was in sight. "Let's go." He said, opening the door then grabbing Kimiko's hand. "_H-he's holding my hand!"_ Kimiko thought, blushing. Kimiko and Shiryuki ran down the hall way and stopped when they rounded a corner. In front of them stood Rin and Jay J. "Now, 3rd!" yelled Rin, in which Jay J held up her gun and took aim. "Run!" yelled Shiryuki and spun round. Kimiko followed him. "After them! We can't let them escape!" yelled Rin, beginning to run after them. "Right!"

Kimiko and Shiryuki pelted down the hall way. "Quick! Down the stairs! If we can get to the kitchen before them, we might have a chance to defend ourselves!" Kimiko was panting slightly as they took to the stairs. A shot could be heard behind them. "Faster!"

"I can't go any faster!" panted Kimiko, who was panting harder and going bright red. Shiryuki, on the other hand, was calm and not a hair out of place.

Kimiko and Shiryuki reached the kitchen area which had knives on the side. Kimiko picked up a butchers knife. "_I can protect me and Shiryuki-kun with this!" _she thought, with a mad glint in her eyes. "Good. We have weapons now." Shiryuki said, looking around the kitchen. He closed the door. "We can go over our plan here." He said, sitting down on the floor. Kimiko followed but kept the knife close to her. "When the Future Diary Owners attack us, I want you to attack them with your knife. I will distract them while you attack." Kimiko nodded slowly. "Wait!? Wh-why do I have to attack them?!" she said, panicking. "Because, I have seen into your future and past with my Diary. You've had a bad childhood. However, your future is blurry. It does say one thing though…" he trailed off as his phone beeped. He picked it up. "What? What does it say?!" asked Kimiko. "Never mind." Said Shiryuki, putting his phone away. "Any way, I want you to attack them. Got it?" Kimiko nodded and picked up the knife.

A gun shot rang out and hit the metal doors of the kitchen. This made Shiryuki and Kimiko jump. Kimiko gulped nervously. "I-I'm ready." She said, holding the knife out in front of her.

Shiryuki gently took her hand. "Then let's go."

When Shiryuki opened the doors, Rin and Jay J were stood there. Jay J had her gun ready. Her left eye was shut and looking down the length of the gun, while her right eye was watching them. Rin held in her hands two scythes. She held them out in front of her. "So. You came." Said Rin, grinning widely. "I never thought two kids would give me so much trouble."

"3rd. Get ready to fire the moment one of them moves." Said Rin looking over at Jay J. She nodded.

"Can't we just talk this out?" asked Shiryuki, while behind his back, he was making motions for Kimiko to attack them. "Talk this out? Are you serious? When we've killed you and then I killed 3rd, I will be one step closer to becoming God." Said Rin. Jay J lowered her gun. "What?! You said you won't do anything!" she cried, whipping her head round. Rin shrugged. "I lied."

Jay J's phone beeped. She looked at it. Jay J turned to Rin. "Now it say's your lying! I'll just have to kill you first! Then I'll kill 1st and 2nd!" she yelled, lifting up her gun. That's when Kimiko attacked.

"Die!" she yelled, appearing beside Jay J, and stabbed Jay J though her side. Jay J's body trembled as she looked at the knife stuck in her side. Kimiko slowly pulled the knife out. Blood sprayed onto the ground as Jay J fell onto the floor. Blood covered Kimiko's knife. Jay J's body twitched then she was still. Her phone made a static noise before Jay J's body vanished in front of everyone's eyes.

Kimiko was panting heavily as she looked at the knife. She slowly looked at Shiryuki. "I… I did it." She panted. "So. You have killed 3rd. I'm impressed. I didn't think you would kill anyone." Said Rin, holding up her scythes. "How about you join me? We would make a good team." Said Rin. A grin spread over Kimiko's face. "Why would I join you when I only should trust Shiryuki-kun?!" she yelled and charged forwards. Rin lifted her scythes. "Do you wanna die?" she asked as she side stepped Kimiko's attack, which sent her falling to the floor. "Kimiko-chan!" yelled Shiryuki as he ran to Kimiko's side. Kimiko was on her hands and knees. A shadow crossed her face. "Now… She's dies!" screamed Kimiko as a madding grin spread across her face. She charged at Rin, waving the knife about, crazily. Rin set about dodging the attacks, while Kimiko tried to stab her stomach. Rin brought her scythes down but were blocked by Kimiko's knife. "_Damn it! I gonna die at this rate!"_ thought Rin as Kimiko tried to slash the arm holding one of her scythes.

Rin swung her scythes round the slash Kimiko's arms. Kimiko dodged then brought her knife up as if to cut Rin. She let go of the knife so it went flying in the air. "You fool! You let go of your weapon!" cried Rin as she used the scythe in her left hand cut Kimiko's arm. The knife, in the air, came flying back down and cut straight into Rin's arm. Time seemed to slow down as Rin's eyes widened in surprise. She then let out a scream as blood poured down her arm. She dropped her weapons as she pulled the knife out. "You… I will be back to finish you off…" she panted as she dropped the knife, picked up her scythes then ran out of the kitchen area. Kimiko was panting slightly as she looked at the blood on the floor. Shiryuki walked over to Kimiko and wrapped his arms round her. "You did well. We are one step closer to becoming God." While Kimiko grinned slightly.

Outside, a boy and girl both looked at the school. "Are you sure this is the place?" the girl asked. The boy nodded. "Yes. Now all we need to do is get 1st and 2nd on our side."

**Alright! Cliff-hanger! I'm soooooo sorry for the wait! I was really busy at school and I barely had a chance to go on the computer to type up the story. Please forgive me! The first Dairy Owner has died.**** As you can see, Kimiko gets a little crazy when killing someone. I'm trying to stick to the story line of the manga as close as possible but changed a few things. Again, I'm very sorry for the wait. Please read and review!**


	7. Please Read!

**Hello, All. I was wondering if I should continue this story. What I mean by this, is that I hardly have time to go on the computer to write up my story and when I do, it is rushed because I am trying to finish before I need to get of the computer. With the last chapter it took me about 4 weeks to update and I kept you all waiting for that long. And I don't think it was that good because I rushed it. I would rather have someone adopt it for me and will be able to update regularly on the story. That way, I don't have to worry about keeping you waiting for so long and then finding out that the chapters are rushed because of me hardly being able to get on the computer. If you would like to adopt the story, just PM me and let me know. You will have to give reasons why you want to adopt it and I'll see if that is ok. I'll wait about a week before deciding, in case I get lots of messages, and then I'll see who will get to adopt the story. I will send over the original documents of the first 2 chapters, so once you have adopted the story you can do anything you want with them because it will be your story then. If I don't get anything after a week, I will discontinue the story and you can get all your OC's back. But if you want, I can continue the story. I will then try and upload as fast as possible. (Within about 3 weeks. I will have to see how long I can go on the computer for.) **

**Thank you for reading the message and hopefully after Christmas, I won't be as busy so I can get on the computer more. Thank you again. :) **


	8. Update on Story Please read!

**Update: I've asked the person I want to take the story up for me. They haven't replied yet. I thought I would just let you know if you were wondering what was going on. I will add another note if they do reply telling you what is going to happen. **


	9. Another Update

**Hi all! Well, I have an answer from the person I want. They will take the story off me. I'm waiting for a reply of them and when I do, I will upload one last message, explaining what is happening, and then I will let them upload the story. **


	10. Last Update on Story

**Hi, all. This story has been adopted by Vampuric Spider. Thank you all for sending in your OC's and I hope to make new stories involving OC's again when I have more time on the computer. **


End file.
